


Day 6: Reunion

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Tower of God
Genre: Anime only spoilers, Gen, Please let Baam and Wangnan meet again SIU!, Tense character conflcit, This is mere speculation, This might take place in the future, togweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: When Wangnan and Miseng finally made it up to the 77th floor, the reason they stayed behind is to find 25th Baam, one of the feared Slayers of F.U.G.
Relationships: Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace & Ja Wangnan
Kudos: 40





	Day 6: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tower of God. Tower of God is owned and created by SIU and the Naver company.

Floor 77th of the Tower, home to the Wolhaiksong organization. 

While most regulars would make sure to get up to the next floor as soon as possible, there were two regulars who chose to stay behind after their team had already left.

Wangnan and Miseng. 

If you had met them on the 20th floor, you would think they were the type of Regulars to stay on that floor, never to venture up.

But against all odds they were up here. Adminst the thuds of the grass they were walking on, they have made way to their destination. A nearby forest.

Blueberry was sitting at the entrance to the forest. He was playing his gameboy. 

“Hey there” Miseng introduces herself. 

Blueberry didn’t pay her much mind, which is either because Miseng wasn’t worth the attention she deserved or that the game is more immersive.

Rather than lose his patience, Wangnan took out the Wolhaiksong insignia and put it in front of Blueberry’s face. 

A game over sound played a few seconds later.

“Ok, you can go in,” Blueberry said. He pointed them through, then went away to start a new file.

Wangnan and Miseng shrugged at the odd behaviorist then went deep into the forest. 

It didn’t take long until they discovered the reason they stayed on this floor. It was Baam standing in a clearing.

Baam turned his head, only to light up upon Wangnan and Miseng arriving. 

“Wangnan, and Miseng!” Baam said, walking over to give each of them a welcoming hug. 

Wangnan let a gasp by how much Baam had grown. It gave him almost the same feeling of dread when he met Jinsung for the first time. 

“It’s good to see you again” Miseng bowed politically. 

“You don’t need to bow to me, I have enough of that from my FUG admirers” Baam chuckled, allowing Miseng to lift up her head. 

“But I might say you two grown up so much” Baam commented, crossing both of his arms with a light smile.

“Climbing the Tower does that to me, I still haven’t found my parents through” Miseng said, disappointed. 

Baam paused in thought. “I’m sure if you survive to be a Ranker, you’ll be able to wish for the location of your parents” he said. 

“Baam, Yiwha told me to tell you she’s not pleased with you that you haven’t came back to help her when she was in prison,” Wangnan said. 

“I don’t blame her. I was tied up in the war against Zahard, I had to keep climbing, and I’m just hiding out here training. I’m thankful that you were able to rescue her from the prison” Baam said. 

“Oh, one last thing, Yiwha said she’ll forgive if you meet her in person. “ Wangnan said. 

“Is she on this floor then?” Baam asked. 

“No, last time I was in contact with Yiwha, she said she’s going to meet up with Khun” Wangnan said. 

“That’s great, then I’ll be able to meet with her then soon.” Baam said. 

Wangnan could spot Hwa Ryun hiding away in the trees. 

Baam noticed the direction of Wangnan’s eyes to Hwa Ryun’s hiding spot. He could only shake his head. 

Wangnan’s only response was a short wave back, shocked to see her again.


End file.
